


Of Fake Significant Others & Fall Barn Weddings

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: When Karen gets a call from her mother that she was planning on setting her up on a blind date for her second cousins wedding in Vermont. Karen panics and tells her that she already has a boyfriend named Frank. Frank agrees to go with her for that weekend. Romantic and sexual tension ensues naturally. Rated E for smut in future chapters.





	1. The Drive Upstate

_"Karen dear, you are too lonely. Let me find you a date for the wedding."_

_"Mom, I'm not lonely. I-I have a boyfriend."_

_Frank had raised a brow at her from across the diner they had met at to swap information._

_"Really? Oh wonderful. May I ask what his name is?"_

_"Frank." She said and stared at Frank biting her bottom lip as he raised his brow at her again._

_"Well, I can't wait to meet Frank next month."_

_"H-He can't wait to meet you either mom." She bit out and then hung up._

_Karen was blushing at Frank as he stared at her, a small smirk on his lips._

_"Frank?" He asked her and Karen blushed again._

_"Shut up." She shot at him and smiled as she ran a hand through her hair._

_"Do you need me to go to this wedding with you ma'am?" He finally asked her, it was obvious she didn't want to go alone and they were comfortable with each other._

_"Only if you're willing to be my boyfriend for a weekend." She returned and sighed._

_"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't ma'am." He told her with another smile._

_"Thanks, that'd be nice Frank.... You have to get a suit or two. It's a formal barn wedding in Vermont. And a rehearsal dinner." She explained. "And you have to show up with  no bruises and shit on your face." She added with a smirk._

_He groaned internally, he hated dressing up. But damn, he would do anything for Karen Page. "Yes ma'am._

_\--------_

 

That had been a month ago, now they were in Frank's truck bags in the back and their wedding clothes hung in the back. He had no bruises or cuts on his face. Looking, in Karen's opinion.... Incredibly attractive. Frank had left Max with Micro for the weekend and told him to not call him all weekend. Not until Monday when they were driving back. A weekend away from New York City... A place where Karen assured him.... No one would know who he was. His trial had only gotten attention in New York. And her small town of Vermont was so quaint. Frank could be Frank this weekend. 

Fagan Corners was about a five hour drive so Karen was wearing flare leg jeans, sneakers and a coffee colored sweater. "Thanks again for coming with me Frank." She smiled over at him. "You're welcome ma'am." He told her, already feeling relaxed being an hour outside of the city. "Are you going to call me ma'am all weekend? That's not going to sell anything to my family." She reminded him. 

"Sorry ma-Karen... Old habits." He explained. God, her name on his lips felt.... Strange. But he liked it actually. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a sweater of his own, topped with a leather jacket. He actually bought clothes for the weekend. Micro had insisted that it was necessary if he was going to be Karen's boyfriend. 

_"I'm only being her boyfriend for a weekend."_

_"So you say.... Just.... Look nice for once Frank."_

"We need a cover story." Karen told him. "Something to tell everyone how we met." "You don't wanna tell them that you met me after I shot at you?" He joked with her with a smirk. 

"Preferably no." She said with a laugh as she picked up her travel mug and sipped her coffee. "How about we met at the office? You got into a bar fight and the firm represented you? Not a complete lie. We did meet through work." She said with a shrug. "I like that. It's simple and we can make up what we want after that." He agreed as he picked up his own coffee mug. 

They spent part of the trip up getting used to each other's company, when they stopped for lunch in Massachusetts, Karen realized something. "Shit." She muttered as she hopped down from the truck at a diner they'd found. "What's wrong?" Frank asked her as he casually slung his arm around her shoulder, a move a boyfriend would make to a girlfriend. She looked at his arm on her and blushed. "I guess I just.... We're going to have to act like a couple. Kissing and all that shit is all." She explained as they entered and let a hostess seat them in a booth. "Karen, I promised I'd be your boyfriend this weekend." He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. A move that seemed natural to him for some wonderfully strange reason. "That includes kissing or anything else." He assured her.

Karen blushed at him and turned to face him. "Thanks." She whispered at him, lips not all that far from his. God, she really liked his lips. And now she was staring at them. Frank found himself about to actually kiss her. "What can I get you?" The waitresses voice came and interrupted Karen's thoughts about Frank's lips. Dammit. "Um.... I'll have an iced tea." She told the waitress and looked at her menu for food. "Water for me." Frank told her with a smile and looked at his own menu. Silently wishing they hadn't been interrupted so he could have kissed her. 

After about a half hour of them eating and getting into the act of being a couple. They got back on the road to get to her parent's house, feeling so comfortable, Frank took her hand in hers and held it. His excuse was to 'get used to' the act of being affectionate around her for the weekend. He could hear Micro's voice in the back of his head now. _"Bullshit Frank."_   But he sure as hell wasn't ready to admit the real reason he had agreed to this weekend with Karen. That he would literally do anything for her. Even dressing up and pretending to be the perfect boyfriend for her. 

"Frank?" She finally spoke up from leaning her head on his shoulder as they entered her town and he was navigating the streets to get to her parent's home. "Yeah?" He asked her. "I'm nervous." She admitted to him. Which surprised her. Sure, being shot at and kidnapped were nothing. But bringing Frank home? Nerves were rattled. And part of that was because of her past with her brother. The pain was still there. "I'll be here with you. It's okay." Frank told her softly, Micro had found out about Karen's past but Frank had refused to see or hear it. She would tell him when she was ready. 

They pulled up to her parent's house and Frank admired it. It was a really beautiful house. Karen simply stared at it for several long moments before she found herself gripping Frank's hand nervously. "Hey." He told her gently and moved her head to look her in the eyes. "It's okay. I promise." He muttered to her before bringing his lips to hers in a gentle, loving and tender kiss. The timing was perfect because Karen's parents came out at that moment, even if it hadn't been planned. 

They pulled away after several moments and Karen blushed. "Ready to meet my parents?" She asked him as she looked at her waving parents as her mom rushed to the truck and she waved at them. "Anything for you Page." He whispered to her as he gently stroked her cheek before pulling away and getting out of the truck. And those were the words that sealed Frank Castle's fate in one weekend. 

 


	2. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank plays the role of perfect boyfriend and meets Karen's parents. They share Karen's old bedroom and sexual tension arises as they get change and ready for the rehearsal dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the links to see Frank & Karen's outfits for the dinner! (I'm a loser like this. Lol.) And I googled her parent's names so according to the MCU Wiki page... Paxton and Penelope are her parents. ;-) And don't worry... Her brother/Kevin will come up later.

Karen anxiously got out of the truck, before she could think Frank was at her side and smiling charmingly at Paxton and Penelope Page. "You must be Frank!" Penelope called to him and smiled at him. "Yes ma'am that's me." He admitted as he allowed her parents to hug and kiss their daughter. On the drive in, Karen admitted to rarely going home and Frank didn't push as to why. But he had an inkling it had to do with her dark past here. 

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you! Although, up until a month ago.... I didn't know you existed!" She laughed as Paxton spoke up. "Frank." He held out his hand and Frank took it. "Sir." He returned. Paxton wasn't near as chatty as his wife was, and Karen knew her father was sizing Frank up as her boyfriend. "Dad." She warned her father with a sigh as he kept a grip on Frank's hand. "You a military man Frank?" He finally asked. "Yes sir. Marines. Sniper actually." He went on and Paxton nodded in almost approval. "Welcome." He told him with a faint smile on his lips and winked at Karen. "Boyfriend's always have to pass my inspection." He reminded his daughter and then moved to help Frank unload the truck with their bags as Karen got the garment bag that held their fancier clothes for the weekend. 

"So tell us.... How did you two meet?" Penelope asked as they entered the farm home and set the bags down. "Karen barely tells us anything." Penelope teased her daughter, but Frank could tell it irritated Karen. She had good reasons for not calling or coming home. "Oh well... Karen and I met through her work actually. I, being a man got into a bit of a fight in a bar and needed some legal aid." He began and winked at Karen. "Yup..... The firm took his case and helped settle it. A few days later... He shows back up at the office." Karen grinned at Frank. "She thought I was needing legal defense again but I brought her coffee and asked her to dinner." He teased her and chuckled as he knelt to rub a golden retriever's head affectionately. "Yeah well, he couldn't stop flirting with me the whole time we were representing him." She teased back. "You wish." He shot back with a grin. "Who calls someone ma'am that many times?" She giggled at him. "Fine... I was flirting. Can you blame me, look at you." He gestured and looked back at her parents. 

"You raised a wonderful daughter and I'm just...." He walked over to Karen and placed his hands on her hips. "Crazy in love with her." He finished before looking over at her parents before looking back at Karen and smiled at her. Karen blushed, smiled and looked back at him through her lashes. God, but she almost bought him saying he was in love with her. Which, of course he wasn't. Aside from him being the fucking Punisher... He was still mourning his family surely. He talked about them more, which Karen was always encouraging. Telling him that he could talk about them with her if he wanted.

Frank honestly couldn't tell if what he was telling Karen's parents were true or not. He cared for Karen, wanted her safe. But love? That couldn't be. They were just two people who's paths crossed so often that they became close. But then, why was it so easy for him to pretend? 

"You two are going to give the bride and groom a run for their money in the 'most in love' category this weekend." Penelope teased them, as Karen blushed profusely and Frank didn't react one way or the other. As they all gathered the things again and went upstairs to Karen's old bedroom. Which was almost exactly the same as when Karen lived there. With the exception of a bigger bed now, as opposed to the small double sized bed she used to have. "Mom, where's Frank staying?" Karen asked her mother as the Golden Retriever followed them all in the room. "Honey, you two are adults. You can share a bedroom and a bed." Penelope gave her daughter a wink as Frank smirked and watched her parents leave. "We'll leave you two to get settled and ready for the rehearsal dinner. Towels are in your bathroom." Paxton told them and shook Frank's hand once more as they left and Karen shut the door behind them.

Karen breathed a sigh of relief at being done with that part with her parents. Frank was once again kneeling on the floor giving the dog attention. "Should I be jealous?" Karen teased as she set her suitcase on the bed and began unpacking her things. "Nah, what's her name?" He asked as he scratched the dog's belly. "Daisy." She replied with a grin as Daisy went to Karen next for attention. "That went well." Frank told her as he followed suit and unpacked his duffel bag and unzipped the garment bag for his [suit](http://daman.co.id/daman.co.id/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/John-B_Spread_3.jpg) for the evening. "Yeah it did. They like you. And my dad's hard to please with guys in my life." She admitted as she fell back on her bed to relax for a few minutes.

Karen stared at the ceiling as Frank tried to give her a few moments of peace. Daisy had hopped up on her bed and was laying her head on her stomach in comfort. "You uh.... Okay?" He finally asked her. "Just.... Difficult to come home." She said softly. Frank nodded in understanding. They both had demons they battled, and Karen wasn't ready to tell him about hers yet. "Hey...." He sat on the bed with her and laid down next to her. "You can tell me. When you're ready... I'll be here." He said softly. "I promise." He took her hand again and just held it. "Thank you Frank." She returned and squeezed his hand. Fingers softly brushing his uncharacteristically, unbruised knuckles. 

 "You mind if I get a shower in first?" He asked her, thinking she would like some alone time for a few minutes. "Then you can take one if you need." She turned her head and smiled at him. "Go ahead. I need to finish unpacking anyhow." She admitted, still holding his hand as Daisy nudged her head between them for attention. "Okay, okay... I'm goin'." He joked at the dog before he got up and shucked his jacket and shoes off before he went to start the shower that was in the bathroom that adjoined to Karen's bedroom. 

Karen got up to unpack and pull out her [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d7/db/8b/d7db8b56b8458ac1ac940cf2ec278d15--day-date-outfits-dinner-outfits.jpg) for the evening. Making sure it was wrinkle free. Frank came back out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and Karen couldn't help but stare. God but he was.... Wow. "Sorry, I-I...." He picked up his bag of shampoo and other toiletries before he noticed her staring. Frank blushed, it had been a long time since a woman had seen him almost naked. And it was Karen. "You um... Okay ma'am?" He asked her and smirked a bit. "I-Um... Yeah." She replied before vigorously shaking her head, as if to stop thinking about how damn sexy he looked without any clothes on. "Enjoy your shower." She mumbled as Frank disappeared to shower.  

 _E_ _njoy your shower? What kind of crap is that?_   Karen chided herself and blushed. Daisy was staring up at her from the bed still and wagging her tail. "Don't judge me Daisy." She told the dog as she continued to unpack and gathered her things for her own shower when Frank was finished. _Great, now I'm talking to a dog._ She thought to herself. Maybe she was crazier than she thought. 

Frank soon emerged from the bathroom and he looked even sexier than before because now he was wet _and_ shirtless. Shit. All Karen could think of now was how she wanted to lick the water off his toned body. _Jesus Karen, keep it together._  She was really finding it difficult though, first he agrees to do this with her this weekend, says sweet and caring things to her when they're alone... And now this. "Shower's all yours." Frank broke her train of thought and used a smaller hand towel to dry his hair. "Thanks." She replied as she gathered her things and awkwardly brushed past him and Frank was tempted to kiss her for looking so damn cute and flustered. 

"Enjoy your shower." Frank teased her for her earlier line before she shut the door and chuckled. He never laughed anymore. Except around Karen, and that was oddly.... Comforting. That she made him feel human again, at least for a bit. He shook off those thoughts, this weekend was for Karen. He owed it to her. She needed him. He pulled on some boxers for the time being. It was too early to get dressed for dinner just yet and he busied himself with Karen's room. Pictures from her childhood, yearbooks and such. He was so distracted, he didn't hear her come out of the bathroom. Let alone, the shower being turned off. "My parents didn't change much when I left." She spoke from behind him. Still in the towel, as she stared at her old cheerleader photo he had been looking at. 

"I can see that. They love you." He answered simply, looking at her. Her pale skin almost dancing from the water droplets falling down her skin from her blonde hair. God, he wanted to touch and kiss her skin. She smiled softly at him. "I guess so. I don't know why though. I-I...." Her voice caught in her throat and Frank could tell that she was thinking about that demon again. The one she wasn't ready to tell him about yet. "Hey...." He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, the same gesture he'd used in the truck earlier before they got here. "It's okay." He rubbed her cheek gently, she leaned into his touch and nodded at him. They leaned in to each other, both aware of the other's state of dress. Lips millimeters apart before Daisy barked and scratched at the door. Obviously wanting out. They broke apart from each other. "Sorry girl." Karen told the dog as she gave Frank an almost.... Longing look before leaving his side to let her out and shut the door again. 

"We should uh.... Get ready for dinner." Karen said as she stared at Frank once they were alone again. Frank ran his hand through his hair and nodded at her. "Yeah. You uh... Can have the bathroom. I know you girls take a long time to get ready." He said with a grin and winked at her. "It takes a lot for us to look amazing." She admitted with a laugh. "I doubt you need that much ma'am." He replied simply as he looked down and Karen stared at him, blushing before retrieving her blow dryer, straightener and makeup. 

What was happening with them? Karen wondered. He didn't have to say things like this or almost kiss her when they were alone. Unless.... She had no idea what to think of this weekend. After blow drying her hair, she decided instead of straightening it, she was going to pull it back. She pinned it in a chignon style bun. Low on her neck and letting some of her blonde locks, loose around her face.

After finishing her makeup, she emerged the bathroom to find Frank finishing getting dressed in his dark slacks, crisp white shirt, and tweed dinner jacket. He was adjusting the cuffs of his sleeve when he looked up. "You look good." She complimented him. "Thank you ma'am." He told her with a smile. "So do you. I'm sure you'll look like a knockout once you're dressed." He nodded to the outfit she'd laid out and tilted his head to the bathroom. "I'll leave you to it." He murmured to her and let a finger, tenderly drag on her bare shoulder before he departed her. Leaving her to shiver under his touch. 

There was something about being here with Karen that was causing him to act this way around her. But he figured that if he was having feelings for Karen, this weekend was acceptable for him to show her those. After brushing his teeth and actually putting a bit of gel in his hair, he finished and came back out of the bathroom to Karen Page. Looking sexy as hell in a pink, crop top sweater, pink pencil skirt and black heels. "W-Wow... You look...." He told her as she blushed at him. "Thank you." She murmured back as she finished putting on her earrings and a bracelet. "I guess we should go." She commented as she slipped on her black coat and a black clutch. 

Sure enough, Frank heard her parents calling for them to head to the winery for the rehearsal dinner. He buttoned his jacket and took her hand as they came out of her bedroom and headed downstairs. "Okay, we're coming." Karen called to them, Frank's arm tucked snugly around her waist and his lips on her temple as they came down the stairs. Just in time for her parents to see the act of affection. 

"So perfect." Penelope complimented them and sighed as they left the house. "I couldn't agree more Mrs. Page." Frank told her and kissed Karen's lips softly before they all got in the car to leave. 


	3. Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets more of Karen's family at the rehearsal dinner. He also meets her ex-boyfriend Quinn who's not as over Karen as she thought and Frank's not Frank without beating someone up at least once. ;-) Karen reveals her demon to Frank.

After thirty minute drive to Shelburne Vineyards, (which was also the venue for the barn wedding the following day) they finally arrived for the rehearsal dinner. Karen and Frank spent most of the drive, chatting with her parents or cuddling, as a show for her parents. Although, neither denied that they enjoyed the closeness with the other. They got out of the car and Frank was by her side instantly, hand in hers as they followed her parents in. 

"Kare bear!" Karen blushed when she heard her childhood nickname called by the bride to be, Andrea. "Oh I'm so glad you could come!" She rushed over to her second cousin and hugged her. "You look great, who's the guy?" She asked her brightly. "Hi, congratulations Andrea." Karen told her with a smile. Andrea was one of the few distant relatives that never judged Karen for what had happened in the past. And she adored her for that. "I'm glad I could make it too. This is my boyfriend Frank." She told her and Frank smiled. "Congratulations." He told her and moved to shake her hand but Andrea hugged him instead. "You're cute. Nice work Kare." She told her cousin with a wink and a giggle before flitting away to greet Karen's parents.

"Kare bear?" Frank asked her with a chuckle and helped her out of her coat before handing it to a waiter offering to take it. "We were kids and it stuck." She admitted and blushed as Frank smirked and kissed her lips softly to keep up the act. "It's adorable. Maybe I'll start calling you that instead of 'ma'am'." He teased her and rubbed her arm as they entered the patio that held heaters for the cool autumn evening. "You do that, and I'll shoot you for real." She warned him with a giggle and buried his face in his shoulder in embarrassment from him finding out that nickname. "Please don't ever call me that." She requested. "Yes ma'am." He assured her with a chuckle and kissed her head as they moved through the crowd. 

Frank met a lot of her family. Mostly distant relatives. "So, how long have you two been dating?" One Aunt asked them. Frank looked at Karen with a raised brow and smirked. "My memory ain't what it used to be. What is it Karen? A year, right?" He asked her as he kept his arm around her waist and looked at Karen. "13 months." She corrected him with a grin. "Or did you forget the big anniversary date you took me on last month?" She asked him with a laugh. After what felt like forever for both of them, they finally were able to sit at a table and drink some wine.

"God, I'm tired of the third degree." Karen admitted as she took a sip of hers and then froze, followed by a string of curses under her breath. "Great." She muttered and leaned closer to Frank. "What? What is it?" He asked and turned to look where she was looking. A medium height guy, wiry build and scruffy beard approached them. He had, in Frank's opinion.... A smug look on his face. "Who's the guy that looked like the Hampton's threw up on him?" He quipped and Karen laughed at that. "That.... Would be my ex.... Quinn." She bit out and gripped his hand tightly as he came over to where they sat and sat next to Karen. 

Quinn was [wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7c/43/2c/7c432cd18cd3c4b6cdc1564ef6fcf5fa.jpg) a pair of green plaid slacks, brown tweed jacket, checkered shirt and a black tie. "Karen. How are you?" He asked her in a condescending tone and Frank laid his arm over her shoulder. "Fine Quinn." She answered him shortly, not wanting to talk with him. "What, don't I get a hello?" He asked her, Frank didn't like the way he spoke to her. "Hello Quinn." She repeated back to him sarcastically. "Happy?" She shot at him. "I'm Frank, Karen's boyfriend." Frank stepped in and gave Quinn a handshake that made him wince. "Pleasure, Frank." He greeted, in once again... A condescending tone. "So, what do you do Frank? I'm a history teacher at a prep school." He boasted and leaned back into his chair. "I work for a private, security company. Do military grade testing, things like that." He informed him easily, and Karen thought that if Frank wasn't actually The Punisher.... Frank would actually be working at a job like that. "That's right, he heads up the division too." She boasted proudly and fondly placed her chin on his shoulder staring at him. 

Quinn stared at the two, wishing that he hadn't asked Frank what he did. The guy looked like a boxer and Quinn regretted letting Karen go. And damn, they looked happy. Like genuinely happy. And damn, that sucked for him. "So, you two dated?" Frank asked him with a smirk. "Yup.... Quinn broke up with me because he said he wanted to experience college.... As a single guy. A couple of days later, I found out he had been dating another girl before he dumped me." Karen told Frank, Quinn turned red at the story. "Well damn, you sound like a douche." Frank returned and shrugged. "Your loss was obviously my gain." He went on and gently ran the back of his fingers on Karen's cheek with a smile. 

"Well.... I need to go see when I'm giving my toast." Quinn stated as he got up and left. Karen couldn't help but laugh and leaned her head on Frank's shoulder. "That was amazing." She admitted and smiled at him. "His toast?" Frank asked as he tore his gaze from Karen to watch Quinn leave. "Yeah, he's the best man." Karen said with disgust before turning her attention back to Frank. They spent most of the evening keeping to themselves as the party did toasts and such. Frank would occasionally lean in to kiss Karen or her fingers. And Karen in turn, would run her fingers along his jaw tenderly or through his hair at the base of his skull. Frank could tell Karen was a bit tipsy, but because she was having a rough weekend... He let her go when she went to the bar to get another glass of wine. 

Relaxed, he leaned back in his seat as he watched Karen sway away from him and over to the bar. Occasionally she'd look over her shoulder at him and smile. And he smiled back at her, her mother came to talk with him while she was away. "Karen." She heard Quinn's voice as the bartender refilled her wine glass and she sighed. "What do you want Quinn?" She asked him and turned to face him. Cheeks pink from the wine and blushing from Frank's attention to her. "You Karen." He told her simply and took her wrist and Karen tried to wretch away. Her alcohol level was affecting her ability to take care of herself. "I don't want you Quinn. I love Frank." She told him as if it was the truth, and maybe it was but she wasn't going to admit that to Frank. "You sure about that Karen?" He asked her and pulled her closer, his hand on her ass now. "Quinn." She muttered and squirmed. 

Frank was on his feet as soon as he saw Quinn's hand on ass. No one touched Karen Page like that but him. Not if he was around to help stop it. Especially when Karen clearly didn't want it. "She said.... No." Frank told him when he came up from behind Quinn, roughly pulled him off Karen and pushed him against the wall. "No. Means. No." Frank told him. "Stay away from Karen. She's not yours anymore." He growled at Quinn, Karen had heard that voice before. It was the Punisher voice, and she was comforted by it tonight as Quinn just smirked a smug look at Karen and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Frank reeled back and punched him the eye. "That'll teach you to look at my girl again." He told him and turned to the group who was now staring. "Apologies." He muttered and most of them shrugged. Andrea even piped up. "He deserved it." She said and turned back to her soon to be husband. 

Frank turned to Karen. "You okay?" He whispered to her and ran a thumb along her cheek before kissing it and her. "Yeah, I just... I kind of want to leave now." She admitted, her parents were walking over and had everyone's coats. "Let's get you home sweetheart." Penelope spoke softly and rubbed Karen's arm softly as Frank helped her into her coat. "Don't let her drive home. We all know what happens when Karen Page drives in this town." Quinn shot out from behind an ice pack and chuckled. An awkward silence filled the patio. And Karen stared at him and before Frank could move toward's him, Paxton strode over to him. "Speak to my daughter like that again, or about her.... I'll let Frank over there turn you into a punching bag." He threatened him lowly as Karen's eyes filled with tears and Frank held her close as they all left the rehearsal dinner. Andrea got up and went over to Karen. "Kare." She called to her gently. "Look, I'm sorry about Quinn. I-I...." She pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure he stays away from you tomorrow." She promised her and looked at Frank. "Take care of her." She told him as she watched them leave and Frank helped Karen into the back of her parents car. 

It was a silent drive back. Frank merely held Karen close as she stared at their hands entwined. She wanted to cry, but not in front of her parents. Frank on the other hand, he'd seen her at her worst multiple times. So she trusted him. Frank, occasionally kissing Karen's temple tenderly. "It's okay." He would murmur in her ear every so often to keep her from falling apart in the car. Finally, they pulled back into the drive and all got out. When they got into the house. Daisy greeted them and could sense Karen was upset so she led the way upstairs. "Goodnight." Karen told her parents. "Goodnight sweetheart. Goodnight Frank." Her parents called back. "Goodnight ma'am. Sir." He called down as they went into her bedroom. 

Once the door was shut, Karen slipped off her heels and she began to cry. "Hey. Hey...." Frank whispered to her and held her close to him. Hand on the back of her head. "Shhhh. It's okay." He soothed her and pulled her back a bit to look into her blue eyes. "You want to lay down?" He muttered to her as his thumb brushed her cheek to catch a stray tear. She nodded and sniffled as she moved out of his arms to change. They were past proprieties as she stripped off her sweater and skirt. Frank followed suit and undressed as well. Keeping his boxers on and pulling on an old Marines shirt and watched as Karen pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and thermal, long sleeved tee. 

He watched as she crawled into the bed and under the covers. He didn't even ask, he got into bed with her and pulled her back into his arms. "There you go." He murmured to her as she was crying again. She cried for a good several minutes, and he let her. Not pushing her to talk about what Quinn had said. After a long while, her voice broke the silence. "It was a car accident." She spoke up. "I was driving and... Swerved to miss a deer." She went on. Frank didn't have to ask what happened next. "He died instantly when we hit the telephone pole." Her voice broke. "I-I killed my own brother." She choked out and sobbed into his chest. 

"Hey.... Listen to me." He finally spoke again. "That was an accident. Not your damn fault. Okay? Quinn.... That guy's just a bitter asshole who didn't like that he lost you." He went on as he stroked her back and hair gently. "I'm glad you told me though. That you trust me enough." He admitted softly and kissed her hair gently. "I trust you with anything." She whispered back to him and she pulled back from his arms a bit. "Yeah?" He asked her as he stroked her hair and smiled at her. "Yeah well, you've already saved my life what.... Twice so far." She said with a small smile. 

"Want me to go kill Quinn? I'll go as the Punisher." He offered teasingly and kissed her temple and then nose gently. "Frank...." She warned him playfully and giggled. "No killing anyone in my life please." She requested. "Yes ma'am." He relented and continued to caress her face with his fingers. "Karen." He whispered out before his lips found hers. Hands gently taking her neck and cradling her face. Her arms winding around his neck in response as he moved deeper and deeper into the kiss. She tasted like the wine she had been drinking all night and a faint hint of chocolate from the mousse she had for dessert. 

He could feel her pulse racing as they continued the kiss, neither caring about how this would affect their relationship moving forward. Finally, they pulled away for air and Karen smiled at him. "That was...." She murmured out and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah it was." Frank agreed and chuckled softly. "Let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." He told her and continued to cradle her face in his hand as he kissed her lips once more. Karen smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah, good idea." She agreed and burrowed under the covers further and buried her face in Frank's chest. Letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep as he held her tight. 

It took Frank a bit longer to fall asleep but he didn't mind. He listened to her breathing. Focused on being here, holding Karen and being with her. Fuck, he cared about her a lot. This wasn't about Maria. He knew his old lady well enough that, she would have wanted him to move on. Find someone else to be with. This was about him being who he was now. And that she would always be in danger because of him. And he would never forgive himself if Karen died because of him. But he couldn't bear to be apart from her either. Not after being so close with her after this weekend.

Eventually, he fell asleep coming to the conclusion that he wanted to be with Karen. But their relationship would be far from normal, if she wanted it that is. Judging by their actions so far this weekend, she wanted to be with him too. "Goodnight Karen." He whispered into her sleeping ear and buried his face in her hair and slept. For the first time in weeks, slept like a human being. Thanks to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with my own personal headcanon about Kevin's death and how Karen was involved since we don't know in MCU much about that. 
> 
> Also, I may or may not have based Quinn (by name mostly) off of a guy who broke my heart this past summer. Whoops.... I really just wanted an excuse for Quinn to get punched for my own personal therapy/revenge. Even in fic. Don't judge me ya'll.


	4. Breakfast in Bed and the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kastle has breakfast in bed (and cuddles!) and goes to Karen's cousin's wedding.

Frank woke first, entangled in her arms and under the covers. Face nuzzling her hair as she slept. 

He needed coffee, and he knew Karen would too. Possibly have a bit of a hangover as well, given how much wine she drank last night. Carefully, he slipped out of bed and out of the bedroom. Heading downstairs, he was surprised to find Penelope up already. "Good morning Frank." She greeted him with a smile as she was just placing some freshly baked, cinnamon rolls onto a platter. "Morning ma'am." He returned with a smile. "How is she doing?" She asked him. "She's alright. I think... I think bein' home causes bad memories for her." He spoke softly and met Penelope's gaze. 

"I know. It's why I don't push her to come home often." She admitted. "She blames herself for something that was...." She trailed off. "An accident." Frank finished and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand." He told her. "Thank you." She told him with a smile. "How about some coffee?" She offered him. "Please ma'am. I was going to bring some up to Karen as well." He admitted with a chuckle. "What's Karen been drinking lately? Coffee wise that is." He grinned at her and chuckled. "Latte's actually." He said, thinking back to a diner meeting they once had and he teased her for getting one. "Regular coffee's over there, I'll make a latte for her." She told him and took down a favorite mug of Karen's and Frank filled up a cup of black coffee for himself as he made himself at home. Getting some plates out for some cinnamon rolls for them. "Do you mind? If we eat in bed? I think Karen will just want to rest a bit this morning." He admitted. 

"Of course not." She shook her head and retrieved a tray. Frank took it from her and smiled. "Thank you ma'am." He told her as he placed everything on the tray and headed back upstairs. Karen was still asleep as he shut the door with his foot behind him. But not before Daisy slipped inside the room and hopped up on the bed. Her tail wagging as she sat next to Karen and laid down. "Hey girl." Karen murmured out and then noticed that Frank was missing. "I'm here ma'am." He spoke as he sat on the bed and smiled at her. "Went to get us coffee." He gauged her reaction as she smiled tiredly at him. "Morning." She greeted, vividly remembering their goodnight kiss. It was seared on her lips and in her memory forever. "Morning." He returned and leaned in slowly before capturing her lips with his again. 

"You hungry?" He murmured against her lips. "You mom made cinnamon rolls." He told her and she pulled away. "Oh well, I can't say no to those." She admitted with a giggle and she scooted over for Frank to sit next to him. He passed her a plate of her cinnamon rolls and her latte. "Thank you." She murmured out and took a sip of her drink. "Delicious." She murmured out as she set her mug down and leaned into Frank. He smiled back at her and took his own coffee and plate of breakfast. "You're welcome.... Karen." He used her name in private for the first time ever. "Not ma'am?" She asked him with a giggle. "Not anymore." He said simply with a shrug and smiled. "You ready for the day?" He asked her softly as he rubbed Daisy's head softly. "I hope so. Last night was.... Rough." She admitted. 

"If it makes you feel better... No one seemed to sympathize with that asshole." He said as he kissed her head softly. "I just... I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I don't want that bullshit." She admitted. "Don't give 'em a reason too. Don't be mopin' around. Be... Happy." She looked up at him. "I can be happy... Because...." She trailed off, not wanting to vocalize her feelings for him. Frank smiled at her. "I'll make you happy today. I promise." He told her and they continued to sip their coffee, eat breakfast and Karen would give Daisy pieces of cinnamon roll's and Frank would scold her. 

After an hour, they both decided they needed to get ready for the day. "I need to shower." She murmured out to him as she sighed at the thought of having to leave the comforts of the bed, or Frank's side. "Then go take a shower." He told her with a smirk before he kissed her lips once more. Neither had spoken on the change yet, neither wanted too either. "Stop kissing me and I might be able to." She challenged him with a pout against his lips. "You're not helping." She chided him and kissed him once more. "Now ma'am.... Don't say that and then kiss me." He said with a chuckle as she crawled out of bed. "I'll be back." She promised him and he watched her go. "I'll be here." He promised her as he got out of bed to return the coffee and plates back downstairs. Daisy following him around and he smiled as she padded back to her apparent spot under the kitchen table. 

He greeted Karen's father and then retreated back upstairs as he heard Karen turning off the shower. She took surprisingly quick showers, but he supposed that she just needed to freshen up. She came out in just a towel again and had her hairdryer and such in her arms before depositing them on the bed. "Goin' somewhere?" He teased her before stealing another kiss from her lips. "No, I just thought I'd dry my hair out here while you shower." She murmured out as she tenderly ran a finger along his jaw. Stubble growing in a bit now. "Save some time for getting ready." She admitted and shrugged as his arms went around her waist. "Okay.... I'm going to take a shower." He told her and kissed her again before removing himself from her. "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous when I come back out." He teased her and disappeared into the bathroom. 

While Frank showered and shaved and all that. Karen blow dried her hair and did her make up. Pulling out her [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/71/49/10/714910df2f4a89acbe2204b2809f74bc.png) and jewelry for the wedding. She then pulled out his [suit](http://daman.co.id/daman.co.id/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/John-B_Single_2.jpg) for him. Impressed that it was wrinkle free. He soon came back out of the bathroom, once again... Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and his chest was wet. "Nice view." Karen quipped and blushed at her comment. "It's all yours ma'am." He shot back and kissed her cheek gently before dropping the towel and pulling on boxers. Giving Karen a glimpse of his ass before it disappeared behind the boxers. 

She wondered what he meant by that comment, but didn't want to ask. She needed to get ready for the day. She slipped on a thong and then dropped her own towel, giving Frank his own view before she took her dress off the hanger and slipped into it. Frank's eyes never leaving hers as he buttoned up his black dress shirt and she pulled the straps up her shoulder. "Could you....?" She asked him as she turned, indicating she needed to be zipped up. "With pleasure ma'am." He told her and moved behind her. Zipping her up slowly and then kissed her shoulder softly before he pulled away to put on his tie and put his belt on. 

Karen was still looking at Frank as she put on her jewelry and sat on the bed. Still deciding what to do with her hair. She looked over at Frank when he sat next to her to put on his socks and dress shoes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wound her fingers through his now free hand. "Frank I-I...." She didn't know how to say it, if she should say it. But god she cared for him. "Yeah.... I know." He whispered to her and rubbed her knuckles, silently telling her he felt the same. "Kids, it's time to leave." Penelope called through the door. "We'll drive separately." Karen told her through the door and looked back at Frank. "Alright.... Let's go ma'am." He took her hand and helped her up. Picking up her coat as he helped her into it and she took her clutch and then his hand. 

They left the house, and got into his truck. Frank, helping her into the cab with her dress. They drove to the vineyard and got out of the car again. "You got this." Frank told her as they entered the old barn where the ceremony was taking place. Frank, took off her coat and clutch and promised to save them some seats while she worked her station at the guest book. "Have fun." He murmured against her lips and kissed her before leaving to find her parents, who had already saved them seats. 

Karen, went to 'work'. Smiling at guests as they signed the guest book and watched the gift table fill up behind her. Her eyes flickered when she saw Quinn. A nasty bruise from where Frank had left his mark and she smirked to herself as she chose to ignore him. After about an hour of that, the wedding was close to starting so Karen rushed into the rustic, but elegantly decorated barn to find Frank. The aisle was decorated with hundreds upon hundreds of white roses and a white runner down the center for the party to walk down. White lights were woven into branches to add to the ambiance. She finally found her parents and Frank and sat on the chair where her coat was sitting and Frank held her clutch in her lap. "Hi." She greeted him and Frank turned to smile at her before kissing her. "Hey yourself. Missed you." He said simply and took his hand in hers.

When the ceremony started, they continued to sit close. Frank smirked when he saw Quinn and his shiner. Making sure that he saw him and Karen as he kissed her softly once more in front of him. Throughout the ceremony, they watched the procession and the vows that were taken between the bride and groom. Karen was happy to see Andrea happy in her life. Karen was past thinking she could be happy like that. Domesticity and all that. Her life in New York was too dark.... Especially now that she had this... Thing with Frank. Whatever it was, whatever it would become.... Couldn't be like this weekend was. This weekend was an act. A show. And anything that happened between them past this weekend.... Would be very different. And she was okay with that. So long as Frank was with or near her. Assuming he meant what he implied earlier that is. 

Frank felt a bit odd being at a wedding. Hadn't been to one in years. But he didn't mind it actually. Karen was clearly enjoying herself and watching her cousin get married. So he was happy she was happy. She deserved being happy. He wanted to make her happy, in his own way. He couldn't offer her a life in the suburbs. But neither really were fit for that anyhow. What he could offer her, was being safe. Never letting anyone hurt her. Physically or emotionally.... Again. He just wanted to be with her. 

Finally, the ceremony was over and they all stood and applauded. Karen turned to Frank and smiled. "So... Want to get a drink?" She asked him as her father took her coat to get checked and Frank wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hell yeah I do." He told her with a kiss and they headed to the patio bar. The barn needed to be cleared out and reset up at the reception while the wedding party took photos. "And then, you and I can dance and eat and drink." He promised her. Already making plans for later that night back at her parents place. And damn he would make sure it was incredible for both of them. 


End file.
